$h(n) = 5n+5(g(n))$ $g(n) = -6n$ $ g(h(1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(1) = (5)(1)+5(g(1))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(1)$ $g(1) = (-6)(1)$ $g(1) = -6$ That means $h(1) = (5)(1)+(5)(-6)$ $h(1) = -25$ Now we know that $h(1) = -25$ . Let's solve for $g(h(1))$ , which is $g(-25)$ $g(-25) = (-6)(-25)$ $g(-25) = 150$